Into the Howling Dark
Sadow arrived at the main gates to the city of Baharuga, and could already smell the stench of industry at work. A bu stling city, and he was in it. This could be bad. "Halt!" A guard moved in front of Sadow, barring his path. "What business have you in the Holy Baharuga?" The guard was dressed in red and wore illustrious clothing to reflect the glorious city. Sadow gave an apathetic look at the guard and answered "I am here to resupply my armaments as well as food and water." His cape swayed from the gentle breeze brought up by the near-perfect city. "Hmmm...fine you may enter." The guard motined his hand and the gate began to open. Its outer trimmings dissolved and the entire gate fell away in flashes of magic. "Welcome to Baharuga." With the gate gone the full grace of the city swept over Sadow. "The shops are near the center of the lower level, stay away from the upper levels and you should be fine." Sadow walked past him but couldn't help wondering what he meant when he said to stay away from the upper levels. He looked around the glorious city and wondered "For such beauty, a monster like me wouldn't belong." "Now I wouldn't say that." An older man dressed in blue and white appeared behind Sadow. "You're new here, aren't you?" Sadow turned to face him and raised a brow curiously while keeping a cold, callous look on his face "What's it to you, old man?" The man walked up to Sadow and put a hand to his head. Suddenly a spell circle appeared over his forehead. "You have experianced a great loss, and sufffered a great deal, how sad." The man removed his hand and stepped back. "Such woeful Memories." Sadow formed a scowl and asked "Did you just read my memories? Then if so, why are you not cowering in fear?" "I am of a heavenly body, a demonic one could never frighten me." The man smiled and brushed back his hair. Sadow smirked "You a saint? Or, better yet, an Angel? Haven't killed those before." "No my child, I am a King." The man gave Sadow a wink and casted holy. The flash of light blinded Sadow and the man vanished. Shielding his eyes from the blinding light, Sadow grimaced "Tch... Arrogant bastard." To that, he turned and headed for the lower levels, as suggested by the guard. "Young man! Young man!" A small, round man called out to Sadow. "Come, come to my store! The finest magics and drinks avaliable here, I even got my hands on new armor from far away lands. Please come, come in! Sadow glanced at the store-owner and decided that way would be in his best interest. He turned and strolled over to the store, his cape flowing with each movement of his legs. "Good, good!" The man led Sadow into the store. The shop was large and full of exotic items. The shelves were lined with various potions and books. There were racks full of interesting weapons and maniquens dressed in armor of every kind "Everything you need, wepons, potions, armor, spells! I have a special item you might like." The man went behind his desk and came back with a bottle with an elaborate star on the front. "A megalixer! Very rare, said to be able to bring you back from the brink of death itself!" Sadow's eyes widened in curiosity. With this, he could ultimately defeat his brother without having to resort to killing himself. He turned to the man "How much?" "Ohhhhh well if healing is something you need I suggest this!" The man went back again. "Do you know of the Phoenix? An immortal bird that trancends death." The man came back with another container. "A phoenix down! If death should ever claim you this item will bring you back! As long as you have one an unnatural death will never take you! Only 2000 gill per!" Sadow raised a brow "What do you mean by... unnatural death?" The man looked up at Sadow. "Well death takes us all no matter what. But if your life is ever cut short the pheonix down will save you. But if it is truly your time nothing can save you!" Sadow's eyes faltered understandingly "I see. I'll give you 1500 gil for it, no more." "Well I'm in a rush soooooo ok!" The man took the money and gave Sadow the down. "I must leave now, I hear the Greenian empress is coming to talk with the emperor and she's coming through here! She is said to be a goddess and a powerful one at that. Strong as the emperor they say!" Suddenly loud trumpets sounded as the start of the promonade. "She's here!" The man ran out without even locking up. The Natherex Queen Sadow was barricaded from the streets by a crowd of people watching as the empress was guided to the temple. Sadow looked annoyed and shoved past the crowd, making his way to the street. He began to cross the street, right in front of the parade. The parade came to a stop as the music halted too. "Young man! Young man get out of the way!" The shopkeeper ran to Sadow and grabbed his sleeve. "Please, now, we must move!" The parade suddenly split as the goddess Millan Gosphel herself approached the two. Sadow glared at the shopkeeper and was about to speak but was interrupted by the sight of the goddess. She was a beast of a creature. A woman that stood almost seven feet tall. Her wild mane stood on ends at being interruped by these men. "Your highness! Forgive us, we meant no disrespect." The goddess looked down and, with a flick of her tail, smashed the shopkeeper into the next building. He didn't move and blood trickeled from his head. "Pitious men, death welcomes ony your embrace." Sadow smirked "You a Demon or something? That kind of strength even surpasses their kind." "You degrade my presence, your spurn my vistage, and you mock my providence. Pitious man whom knows not but grief, die with the blessing of death by my hand." Millan raised her tail and brought it down on Sadows' head. Sadow, with the blink of an eye, unsheathed his sword and guarded against Millan's attack. He smirked up at her "I think not." Though the signs were clearly visible that her attack had been heavy-weighted, as his guard was shaken. Millan looked down and raised her tail. "Terra Graviton." A large black sphere appeared in the sky and began to drop on Sadow with the weight of a thousand Moons. Raising his index finger, pointed at the sphere, Sadow fired a streak of red lightning at it. The sphere exploded in an impressive display of eclipsical proportions. "Such odd magic this man uses." She simply grabbed Sadow by the arm and threw him into the building at the far end of the city. Sadow achingly staggered to his feet, using his sword to balance himself. He coughed up blood and muttered "Bitch..." Millan drew a spell with her hand and vanished. Suddenly, she appeared right in front of Sadow, blocking out the sunlight. She raised her foot and slammed down on his stomach. Sadow gasped in pain and clutched the goddess' ankle aimlessly, instinctively trying to get her to remove it. "Fear not, pitious one, your death reaps not but the worlds' salvation. The heavens call out for another soul and the eternal dream is now wroth upon your heart. Yours has been a life of fear and enslavement, let me be thine liberator." Millan raised her hand and slashed Sadows' stomach with her enormous claws. Sadow clutched his now bleeding stomach and fell on one knee, using Cerberus to keep balanced. His breathing rate had increased, and his heart quickened from the fear of death "Heavens...? Eternal dream...? What a load of bullshit!" At this, he leapt forward with great effort and aimed a slicing maneuver at her leg. Millan kicked the sword away, her skin being too hard to pierce with a simple slice. "You would deny yourself salvation? You masochistic fool." Sadow smirked and chuckled to himself coldly "One of my kind doesn't deserve anything close to salvation. But being a goddess, I doubt you would understand." "I am not plagued by the day to day ramblings of a mans' society. I reign above tragity and sadness, my throne on high gives me clear view of my providence. One who was been blinded by fate could never see the world as it is meant to be seen" Millan turned and began her walk to the palace. At this, Sadow crumpled to the ground, defeated. As his eyes began to close and his mind drift to unconciousness, he murmured "At least... I know my destiny..." Reach As Sadow began to fade the potion in his clothes exploded. The down released golden feathers that revived him completely. Suddenly, Sadow awoke to a young man dabbing his forehead with a cold rag and wrapping his chest in bandages. Sadow's eyes widened and, instinctively, he shoved the man away. Extending his arm, his sword flew toward it at his command. He grasped the handle and pointed the blade at the mysterious figure "Don't touch me! Who are you?!" "Calm down! I'm Reekis, the shopkeepers' son. When you passed out I took you and my father here to heal you." Reekis looked over to see the shopkeeper resting in a bed next to him. "Please lay down. You're still hurt." Sadow used his sword as a crutch and moved toward the exit "I'm fine. I've got to get out of here soon, anyway." Reekis snapped his fingers and Sadow stopped. "You're still to weak. That spell has barely enough strength to stop a baby. Now lay down!" Reekis was in no mood to deal with Sadows' pride. Sadow glared at him "And who are you to order me around, mortal? Do you have any idea what lies for your people if I stay here any longer?!" "You clearly don't know our people." Reekis grabbed him by the collar and put him back on the bed. Sadow smirked "And you clearly don't know mine." Messengers of Death A murder of crows flocked around the area outside the main gate. Disturbing them, and subsequently causing them to scatter, were three men of differring appearances. One had shoulder-length red hair and curved, black horns. The center was short and wore a black leather jumpsuit with a chin-high collar and seemed to have wings as well as short, curved horns. The last wore a dark robe with black hair that went down to his ankles. He had three sets of wings; one being large, bat wings. The next a pair of black bird wings. And finally, a pair of skeletal wing structures. They all marched toward the gates in a horizontal, single-file line. "An incursion on Baharuga? Fine." The gates opened to reveal the older man from before standing in the main path. "Good evening gentlemen, welcome to Baharuga." The short one demanded in a scratchy, hiss-like voice "Out of our way-" The winged one then interrupted "Now, now, Barbas, there's no need to be rude." In return, Barbas glared at him "Of course there is! 6 hours to find and kill a man who has slaughtered a few of our own, and this man is barring our path! He should consider himself lucky I don't tear his soul right out of his body as we speak!" The winged man smiled, ignoring his counterpart's comments, and greeted "Hello, sir, I am Halphas. These are my partners, Barbas and Avnas. We come here today seeking a certain... individual." "Ahhh the bruding young man with white hair?" Halphas smirked "The very same." Barbas demanded "You know him?!" "Of course. I welcome all visitors to my city. But I must ask.....what do you intend to do with him?" Halphas glanced at his comrades and all three couldn't help but chuckle at the question. Barbas pleaded "Oh, please, let me tell him! Let me!" Halphas nodded in agreement "You may." Barbas turned to the man and answered "We're going to take him back home to Hell to be torn to shreds and made into our dinner!" "Oh dear.... I'm afraid I can't allow that." Vann smiled and gave an apologetic look. Halphas raised a brow while keeping his polite smile "Oh? And why is that?" "I took him into this city to keep him safe... Keep him safe from you." Vann looked to the ground. "He's in my city so I will protect him." Halphas frowned "Such a shame a beautiful city like this will have to be burnt to the ground all because you wanted to protect one man." "Such a shame you would burn down a city for one man, how desprate." Vann flashed foward. "Mega flare!" A bomb of searing light overtook the gate. Reekis looked over to the light. "Mega flare? What is his magisty doing?" Sadow's eyes widened "It's begun. They're here." The trio covered their faces from the light and, when it dissipated, Barbas looked around frantically "Where is he?!" Vann appeared behind the trio and smiled. "Tetratric Catalyse." A square of light surrounded the four of them and an enormous explosion over took the gates. When the dust settled, the three were surrounded by a red light with runes etched on it. Halphas smiled and glanced at Avnas "Good work, Avnas." He nodded as Barbas snarled "Enough of your tricks, old man!" Vann was already drawing a spell in the sky. "Meteor." Vann dissapered as a rock form heaven began falling from the sky. "Oh shit!" Reekis ran to the men and hunched over Sadow. "Get down!" A massive explosion rocked the front of the city. It felt as if an earthquake has just passed. Outside the now-destroyed main gate, a large crater had formed. Halphas and Barbas swooped down to it. Halphas called out "Avnas! Are you alright?" The horned man stood up, his clothes torn and blood trickling down the side of his head. He smirked "I barely managed to cancel it out with an attack of my own. This guy is good." The Lovely King Reekis' shop stood in shambles. Potions had spilled all over and the roof had caved in on various spots. "Damn it." Reekis stood over Sadow with a large splint of wood in his back. He stumbled and fell over Sadow, passing out from blood loss. Throwing him off of him, Sadow stood and grabbed his sword. He quickly rushed over to the still-standing cabinets and took all the potions still in tact, using some of the health-replenishing ones on himself. Attaching them to his belt, he turned and glanced at the now-destroyed shop "Fools should've let me go. They reaped what their sewn." At that, he sprinted toward the gate. Halphas sighed "Barbas, would you be so kind as to get some hostages we could use? It would seem this man isn't planning on letting us fight fair now, is he?" "Glaicer!" An enormous wall of ice sprang up and blocked their path. "Holyja." Vann appeared on the ice wall and launched a pure tide of holy energy at the trio. Halphas turned and uttered Tareginu. At that, a wall of shadow enveloped the area, allowing the tide to slam into it. The two opposite forces clashed until another large explosion resulted. Despite the hard winds rocking the edge of the crater, the trio were left unmoved. Vann moved his fingers and cast faithra on himself. "Holyja!" The attack came again with 80% extra force. Sadow made it to the now destroyed gate, where a crowd of guards were watching Vann duel the three Demons. He called out "Out of my way! Let me through!" Halphas smirked "Fool. Shadow-Spikes!" At that, Vann's own shadow protruded spikes toward him to prevent him from casting the spell. "Stopaga!" The attack stopped inches from Vanns' face. He got up and moved the attack in front of the demons' face, due to all of them being frozen. As Vann walked he noticed Sadow in the crowd. "Hmmm?" When time started again Sadow was back at the shop and the demon.... Sadow's eyes widened "The hell...?! Dammit!" He ran back to the gate and was determined to push past the crowd this time. When time reverted back to normal, Halphas tilted his head to dodge the Shadow-spike. He frowned, annoyed "That spell seems a bit too powerful. Avnas, do your thing." Avnas nodded and clasped his hands together. "Silence all powers but ours!" At this, all magic that was not Demonic was shut down in the surrounding area. "My my this could be bad. I'm not much of a fighter without my magic." Vann look worried but had a small smile about something else. Sadow tried to leave the store but time and again a poweful barrier pushed him back. Halphas smirked "Then simply hand over the boy and we will leave." "I can't. I just.....can't. The emperor ordained his coming and he had me greet the boy and protect him. This boy has a marvelous destiny. When the emperor called Millan to test him I knew this boy would be greater than anyone before him. The shopkeeper knew it, Millan knew it, Reekis knew it, and now so do I ." Vann drew his sword and readied himself. "My husband believes in him, so I will fight." Halphas chuckled slightly "Fool. Even if you were successful against all three of us, there are still those far more powerful than us. Besides, one like him who would so easily give away his entire soul just for the chance to kill his own flesh and blood isn't worth the lives of an entire city. But if you are willing to make a fool's gamble, so be it." "No. You don't understand, if my emperor deems it so, our whole country will fight!" Vann sped foward and swiped for the demons' head. The Dearly Beloved Avnas appeared in front of Halphas and guarded the attack with one of his daggers. Barbas complained "We don't have time for this, Halphas! If we don't get him before the full-moon tonight, then more competition will arrive!" Reekis stood and pulled the bark out of his back then healed himself. "That was unpleasent." He could then hear a banging outside of the shop. "Ha ha! His holyness sealed you in." Reekis laughed at Sadows' current situation. Sadow, in turn, glared at Reekis "Let me out of here you bastards! I have to kill them!" "Well see I would but I'm not goint to..." Reekis walked back to the shop and began cleaning up. Sadow drew his sword "Let me out or else I will kill you." "Do you really want to leave, do you think if you left and fought you could really make any impact on that fight? You have been deemed precious and I won't let you throw yourself into danger." Sadow yelled "I've been throwing myself in danger left and right for 2 years now!!" "All right. Go kill your demons, go kill the bad people and whoever you need to kill." Reekis led Sadow to the barrier by the sleeve and opened a small hole. "But when your done with all your killing and such come back here, and we'll get married." Reekis gave Sadow a kiss and kicked him out of the barrier quickly resealing it. "BYE!!!" Sadow was bewildered and disgusted by the approach, quickly spitting on the ground before unsheathing his sword. "Now I am pissed." At this, he marched down to the gate and shoved his way past the crowd, threatening to kill any of them who got in his way before reaching the crater. Barbas saw him and immediately exclaimed delightfully "Well, well, well if it isn't the man of the hour." Sadow frowned "I hate being the center of attention. Let's just do this and get this over with. I'm in a bad mood, I've had a bad day, and I am ready to leave this hell-hole." Halphas smirked "So confident that you'll win? And convenient you should use those words, because hell is where you're about to be." Vann jumped back with minimal damage. He was trying to supress a laugh. "Have fun with Reekis?" Sadow didn't look at him "If he touches me again, I will kill him. And the same goes to you, old fart." At this, he charged toward the Demons. Halphas closed his eyes and calmly commanded "Barbas." Barbas nodded and eagerly charged toward Sadow, drawing a spiked-Axe that was strapped to his back. Vann appeared between the two, he stepped on Sadows sword and forced it to the ground while blocking the demons' blade with his own. "Oh don't be like that! Reekis really likes you!" Sadow belowed "Well I don't like him now get the fuck out of my way!" His eyes turning red, Sadow fired a streak of red static toward Vann to get him off of his sword. In the meantime, Barbas watched on in confusion. Vann vanished and appeared next to Barbas. "You see, my husband foresaw Reekis, a nice shopkeepers' son, falling in love and marrying that angry kid over there. So now he's grossed out because Reekis kissed him." Sadow bitterly protested "He didn't marry me and I'm not into guys, or anyone for that matter. Love is a sick joke. And if you continue to deterr my fight any longer, I swear your head will roll at my feet as well. I didn't come here to play house or paint anyone's fucking toe-nails, I came here to kick some ass!" Halphas grimaced "It would seem our opponent has lost interest in the fight and would rather tease our target. Avnas, detain him." At this, Avnas clasped his hands together and sealed Vann in a red-cube barrier. Vann sat crossed leg in the cube and pulled out a small sugar stick. "Good luck Sadow! But you should hurry the meeting with the goddess and my husband is almost over and she's coming through here!" Sadow didn't look at him but took a defensive stance "Tch... Like I care." At this, Barbas charged, with his axe raised. Sadow guarded the hard impact by the weapon, and landed a hard punch to Barbas' gut. This left an opening that Sadow exploited. As Barbas went staggering back, Sadow raised Cerberus and let the blade fall on Barbas' shoulder, delivering a deep cut. At this, Barbas retaliated with an uppercut slice. Despite guarding it, Sadow was lifted upwards and fell on his back. Grasping his bleeding shoulder in pain, Barbas hissed out "Fuck! That stings! That's it, you little punk! I'm not letting up on you from here on..." Halphas frowned and crossed his arms "You're joking, Barbas. Going in your True Form just for this kid? How desperate." Barbas yelled back "Shut up!" At this, a red gust of Toem energy surrounding Barbas and seemingly consumed him. When the dust settled, he was revealed wearing red armour with glowing red eyes and completely smothered in flame. He was wielding a pair of black broadswords, also covered in fire, and had a secondary red sword sheathed at his side. He said in a metallic voice "Bring it on, Hell-Hunter." Sadow smirked and charged toward him, his blade raised. He slashed at Barbas repeatedly but to no avail. The flaming armour repelled any attempt at harming him. With a single slash of his flaming sword, Sadow was sent reeling back. He clutched his shoulder in pain but noticed it was smoldering. Barbas explained "The flames cauterize the wound. More pain, less mess." Sadow clenched his teeth up at him "Bastard..." He clasped his hands together and a pair of black, iron spikes protruded from the ground, trapping Barbas. Rising slowly, Sadow managed to jump over the spikes and conjure a black bow. He pulled back the red string and summoned a pair of energy-based arrows. He fired them at the trapped Demon and watched on as the explosion rocked the ground beneath him. My Tessaracts Knight "This is better than cable!" Vann knawed on the sugar stick and watched the fight. He suddenly turned to feel a presence coming toward them. "Ya'll might want to wrap this up, she's headed back." The spikes flew across the battlefield from the explosion. Sadow surveyed the damage and, as the dust settled, his eyes widened in surprise by Barbas being completely unharmed. Barbas chuckled sadistically "Your efforts were completely meaningless, boy. Now get ready to experience the full-flames of Hell." At this, he charged up a fiery spell to be sent from one of his blades. The ground began to shake as Millan began storming back throught the city. Clearly in a foul mood. She approached the battlefield and looked over the scene. "What degeneration have you men brought apon this holy place." Avnas and Halphas immediately kneeled down at the sight of her, fully aware of who she was. Barbas, on the otherhand, turned and saw her and whistled in surprise "What a beauty we have here." he mocked sarcastically. Before Barbas could even finish his thought Millan grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground. While she had him pinned she opened her mouth and launched a Tetra Flare that annihilated any remains. Halphas and Avnas didn't look up but kept kneeling down, and Sadow stayed on the ground, knowing too-well what would happen if he were to get up. Millan rose and turned to Vann. With a tap of her tail the cube shattered like cheap glass. "Your husband is most disagreable" She said once again calm. "Well that's why I love him!" Vann responded cheerfully. Sadow kept on the ground as the other two Demons stayed kneeling. Sweat dripped down the side of Avnas' cheek. Millian turned and looked at the two remaining demons. "Chaos has risen through the cracks of disorder. Minions of hell fated the same as men alike. You, too, may know a healing death, a salvation that grasps the soul. Be not as the mortal man and spurn not my council. Rise and speak, oh pitious hellspawn, why have you come here?" Halphas carefully stood but kept his head down in a respectful bow "We were ordered to retrieve..." he pointed to Sadow "...that." "The emperor has orgeined his salvation." Millan turned and walked to Sadow. "Thine fortune is infinite, live now with the blessings of the goddess." Millan held her hand to her mouth and blew a silvery breath. Sadow was fully healed and his strength increased 5 fold. "You have received the favor, the '''Goddesses' Favor.'"'' Sadow clenched his teeth angrily "I don't need your help or anyone elses'." He turned to the two Demons "Now which one is next?!" Vann appeared in front of Sadows face with a open hand. "Sleepra!" The spell knocked out Sadow and he crumpled to the ground. "God he is annoying. I'll take him back to the palace." Millan nodded and began to leave. "Demons! Come we have much to discuss." Halphas turned to Avnas and nodded silently. They followed close behind but remained wary of their surroundings. Hours later with the sun starting to set, Sadow awoke in a large grand room with Reekis sitting in a chair looking out the window. Reekis still unaware he has awaken. Immediately, Sadow surveyed the room for his sword. Locating it leaning next to a wall, he rushed over to get it and escape. He clutched the blade and pointed it toward Reekis. "Oh, good morning dear. Feeling better I hope." Reekis jumped up and walked over to Sadows' position. "The doors are sealed, same for the windows." Sadow commanded "Unlock them. I'm leaving." He kept his blade leveled toward Reekis. "Yeah, if you kill me those doors will never open!" Reekis marched closer and closer, not at all phased by Sadows' sword. Sadow backhanded him away from him and pointed his blade at his face "Don't you dare touch me." "Always so dramatic." Reekis put out a hand and cast bind. Sadow felt his muscles tence and freeze. "Sorry." Reekis finally walked up and put a hand to his face. Sadow clenched his teeth angrily and was dying for the chance to cut him. "Why do I like you? You're angry, stubborn, and not all that cute. But god help me I could fall in love." Reekis blushed and smiled. When the emperor called for him, Reekis would never have imagined he would predict his future. Reekis was so lost in thought he didn't even notice his spell had worn off. Sadow grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into a wall "Let me tell you this now; At this point, I despise you, much less remotely care about your existence. Now I am going to leave this city, whether you like it or not, and continue my wretched existance. Just as you will continue yours in this city, and far away from me. This is how it will be, and this is how I want it. Got it?" "You should know as we'll as I....you can't fight your fate....the future is set.....but how we end up in the ending is still....unknown." Reekis had trouble breathing and talked between gasps. "That's why..... I'll remain as close to you as I can... for as long as I can. That's what I would like." Maharas Volition Sadow's eyes faltered "I'm not even into men. Love, in itself, is a facade. An illusion. You're efforts are meaningless. I hold no feelings for you. The only feelings I have in general are that of a driving passion to destroy my brother. Nothing more." "You mistake me, I don't care about your fate, I care about mine. You carry your sins, your burdens, and leave yourself weak and alone. No longer, kill me a thousand times and I will always come back. He has shown me what shall be and I will follow you to the true end. Love is your illusion, not mine!" Sadow released him and walked away "You are an idiot. And your heart will be broken if you keep this up." Reekis rubbed his sore neck. "Stop underestimating me. I'm stronger then you think." Reekis got up and walked over to Sadow but didn't touch him. "Your fate is larger then you know. Your destiny is linked to more then just you and your brother. So don't be so quick to turn my away." Sadow laughed coldly at him "I have no intention of surviving my bout with him. Nor do I intend to spend any time with the likes of you." "Nor do I intend to listen to you." Reekis walked next to Sadow and sat on the window seal. "Look at it. This world wants you to live, a million lives are fighting for you. Including this one." Reekis smiled and jumped onto Sadow. Meanwhile.....in the Goddesses' throne room. "That man, that pitious man of fate shall live. All deaths denied until the true end." Millan spoke with the two demons in her temple. Halphas smirked "We're afraid not. That man has sold his soul. He belongs to us. He is our property. We have every right within the cosmos and the laws set by life to govern his existance beyond this point. However, he has been a bit of a thorn in our sides, denying his fate." "One god to claim his soul, a goddess and an emperor to claim it yet again. His is split between deitys and none can be claimed by another. My blessing, and the emperors' favor have earned him freedom for a singular fate. You would deny me my souls?" Halphas smirked, being fully aware of the laws set on governing fates "Has he sold his to you? Has even pledged loyalty to either of you? Well, he has to us. And the governing body of the stars says he is ours alone." Millan rose "Fools! I am the law of the stars! My will is not to be removed, he is ours and ,choice or not, my providence is graced over him!" Halphas and Avnas were clearly stricken by fear of her sudden rage. Halphas quivered a fearful smile "Tell that to our lords..." Millan sliced her claws and killed the demons. "Fools. Their resistance wroth then not but deaths' embrace, now their souls will transend hell and go to a place much....much worse." However, the corpses quickly turned into shadows and melted away into the shadows of the room. Outside the city, the two Demons had already made their escape. Millan turned and walked out of the palace. "Send word to the emperor. I'm going to meet with Etro.'' Back in Baharuga, Reekis and Sadow were in the royal training grounds. "Thundaga!" Reekis suddenly launched a dozen thunder bolts at Sadow. Sadow dissipated each with red lightning, produced by his fingertips. "Come now darling that's not nearly good enough!" Reekis dashed foward and smacked his staff into Sadows thick head. "Fira!" His staff exploded like a bomb and sent Sadow flying. "Argh!" and with that, Sadow was sent flying into a wall. He belowed "Stop calling me darling, goddammit!" Furiously, he fired wave after wave of explosive daggers at Reekis. "Ha! M-Barrier!" Reekis tapped his staff and a shield protected him from the daggers. "You have to do better than that, you know what happens if I win!" Sadow gave a disgusted look "Nothing." "Yeah I bet your still sore from the last time I won nothing" Reekis began laughing and smiling. Sadow scowled "You're sick." "And you're evil.....like, for real." Reekis stood with his sleeves folded together. Sadow looked annoyed and sheathed his blade "You noticed...?" At this, he turned to re-enter the palace. Reekis put on an apathetic look and followed Sadow. As he entered the palace he looked up. "Ohh the moon's lovely tonight!" Sadow ignored him and continued on into the main chamber. Reekis ran in with him and grabbed his sleeve. "This way!" Reekis led him down the hall and all around the palace. "Now where is that stupid door?" Sadow frustratedly yanked his sleeve away "Don't touch me!" "Blah blah blah that's all I hear. I'm looking for something that could help you." Reekis grabbed his sleeve again and began walking towards a large door. "So do you know where your going now?" Sadow yanked his arm back once again and replied "No." "Well I suggest Lavataina. It seems to be the best place to start." Sadow raised a brow "For what?!" "For your training, of course! You're still far too untrained to kill your brother and Lavataina can help you get much stronger." Sadow looked apathetic "I already have a tactic on how to kill him. And it will be my greatest act ever." Etros Mercy Millians Providence "You think your brother wants you to kill him? He's got the same idea to finish you off." Reekis walked with a calm look. "From what I can tell your so weak only by giving up your life could you ever hope to kill him."